videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon All-Star Smackdown/Finn Profile
"Adventure Time!" :—Finn Finn is the main protaginist of the Adventure Time ''series and an playable character in Cartoon All-Star Smackdown. Arcade Opening Rival '''Name:' TBA Reason: TBA Easter Egg: 'TBA Ending Movest Normal Attacks *Normal-Punch *Side (while dashing)-Skid n' Punch *Side-Slap *Up-Uppercut *Down-Down Punch Charge Attacks *Side (smash)-Sword Slash *Up (smash)-Sword Uppercut *Down (smash)-Sword Shockwave Aireal Attacks *Normal-Hair Attack *Forward-Elbow Punch *Backward-Side Kick *Up-Up Punch *Down-Air Kick Special Moves *Normal - Sword Throw *Side - Bomarang Throw *Up - Hero's Spin *Down - Jake Bomb Super Attacks *Good One, Jake. (Level 1): Calls Jake and Jake grows bigger and punchs the ground with his fist killing some oppents. *Ninja Time (Level 2): Calls Jake and they put on there Ninja outfits and do some ninja attacks to kill oppents. *Wizard Power (Level 3): The cinematic starts with Finn transforming with the Dragon Eyes, the Tiger Claw, the Varpol Hand, the Blazing Feet, & The Beatous Wings. While Jake gets his Afro and Mustache and they strike a pose. After the footage, Finn can shoot blasts of energy with his Varpol Hand causing instant Ko. Quotes *'When Selected: **"What Time is it?" **"Adventure Time!" **"Slamacow!" *'Pre-match:' **"Let's do this, Jake." *'Item Pick-up:' **"This a new Sword?" **"I should show this to PB." **"Looks familiar......" **"Shmowzow!" **"Oooh! A treasure." **"Nice!" *'Using Wizard Power:' **"Dragon Eyes, Tiger Claw, Varpol Hand, Blazing Feet, & Beatous Wings, GO!" *'Sucessful KO:' **"Eat my sword, Strange Person." **"Algebaric!" **"Tee hee, two." *'Respawn:' **"I'm Back!" **"What Happend?" **"Let's continue." Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Adventure Time!: '''Finn say's his quote, getting ready to fight. *'Cmon' Jake:' Jake comes in and Finn does the thumbs up. *'Who Wants To Play Video Games?: BMO enters the scene and says "Who Wants To Play Video Games?" to Finn & Jake *'Sword Thusk: '''Finn pulls out his sword getting ready to fight with Jake nodding. Winning Screen *'High Five: 'Finn and Jake jump into the air and do a high five. *'Shmowzow!: 'Finn says "Shmowzow!" *'Good Work, Jake!: Does a fist pump with Jake. *'Now use your powers: '''Finn & Jake high five each other then Finn says "Now use one of your powers or something." Losing Screen *If using '''Adventure Time!': Finn puts a hand behind his neck and looks down. *If using Cmon' Jake: Jake punchs finn in the arm. *If using Who Want's To Play Video Games?: Finn says angrily "WE.....CAN'T.....LOSE!" *If using Sword Thusk: Finn is all beatin up and says "Looks like I am bad talking to ladies." Taunts *'Silly Dance: '''Finn does a silly dance. *'Algebaric!: Finn says "Algebaric!" *'''Sword Pose: Finn strikes a pose with his sword. Costumes Adventure Hero Finn's default apperance. *Default Color: Blue clothes with green backpack, white hat, & Yellow jake. *All Red clothes with red backpack, red hat, & Red jake. *White clothes with green backpack, Blue hat, & White Jake. *Purple clothes with orange backpack, black hat, & Green jake. Zombie Finn's genderbent counterpart can be unlocked by playing 5 matches with Finn. *Default Color: Dark Gray *All Red *White/Reverse Colors *Purple Pajamas Finn in his pajamas. Works as a Default Costume *Default Color: Red Pajamas *Blue Pajamas *Green Pajamas *Black Pajamas Buddy BMO BMO can be unlocked by playing 3 matches with Finn. Category:Characters Category:Cartoon All-Star Smackdown Category:Random Category:Fighting Games